I Miss You
by MissNileyChanny
Summary: Lilly died and Miley's struggling to get over it. **MENTIONS OF RAPE AND SUICIDE**
1. The Truth Hurts

**Hi!! :) New fiction. **

**My darkest one. Mentions of suicide and later dark secerts and some mentions of rape. Yeah. My darkest fiction EVER. So, please don't read unless you can handle mentions of rape and suicide. :)  
**

* * *

Miley Stewart sat there on the sofa in her bedroom with her head in her hands, and tear stains on her face. Miley looked at the clock and then took out her diary. She turned to a fresh page and began to write;

_Dear Diary,_

_It's 11:05pm on a Saturday night. I've just been told Lilly Truscott, my best friend in the whole world, was found dead…_

Miley stopped writing for a minute, wiped her eyes then continued.

_I can't __believe it, and I refuse to but daddy said it's true. Lilly's mom, Heather, went into Lilly's room to offer her something to eat and found her dead, hanging from a rope._

A mental image of Lilly hanging from a rope entered Miley's head. More tears rolled down her face.

_Lilly was always so happy, so helpful, always there for me. I don't know what I'll do without her, going crazy sounds like a plan but she wouldn't want that. Tomorrow I'm doing a concert for charity. All the big names will be there, I doubt I'll be able to sing "True Friends" Hannah al__ways dedicated that to Lola Lufnagle and deep down. I dedicated it to Lilly, after all, I did write it about Lilly. I think I'll have to change songs._

Miley stopped, yet again, but this time to remember a happier memory. It was one that she and Lilly both loved and hated to remember. She picked back up the pen.

_I'm writing a new song now. It's called "I Miss You" I'll finish it tonight. Just for Lilly.__ ~~ Miley._

Miley stopped writing. She sighed and picked up her guitar then strummed a few chords.

"I miss you, I miss your smile and I still shed a tear every once in a while and even though it's different know, you're still here somehow" Miley sang softly her voice shaky from all the raw emotion in the song. Miley stopped singing and sighed. She turned out the light and got into bed.

"Goodnight, world" Miley turned off the light and went to sleep

* * *

**Okay :) I finished the first chapter :)**

**R&R, maybe? ~ Tara  
**


	2. Hannah Diary

_**Ohai. It's an update. This is most likely the lightest chapter in this story :) Yep. Oh and. Bold Itatlics = Thoughts. **Italtics = Diary Entry._ Underline = Epthas and Normal is normal :) _**Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

Miley, or Hannah as she was now, had just finished rehearsing her new song for Lilly. She had gotten up early to work on it for today. The thought of Lilly not being with her brought tears to her eyes.

"I, uh, I-I'll be right back" Hannah said and ran to her dressing room. Once she arrived, she locked the door and took off the blonde wig leaving Miley, in a wig cap that held her brown locks back, crying against the door.

"Excuse me, Miss Montana" Someone was knocking on the dressing room door and asking for her, well Hannah. Miley dried her eyes and quickly put on the wig.

"_**So much easier when I had Lilly/Lola to help me" **_Miley thought to herself. She checked her reflection in the mirror.

_**"Blonde wig? Check. Make-up? Check. Cute outfit? Check…I guess…Lilly used to pick my outfit" **_Miley stopped thinking and opened the door with her "Million mega watt Hannah" grin to greet the people outside.

"Wow…It's Hannah Montana!!" One of the people said. They were three boys.

"Haha, yeah…That's me…" Hannah smiled sweetly, still not truly, but as nice as she could.

"Hi, I'm Kevin Lucas of JONAS. This is Joe and Nick" Kevin introduced himself.

"I know. I topped your CD last week" Hannah smiled bitterly. A voice came into Hannah's head. "_**Miley Ray Stewart! Stop being such a bitch." **_It was Lilly's voice. _**"Make me proud, Please. Be nice. Be Smiley. Be the reason we gave you that nickname"**_

"Wow…Bitter?" Nick spoke up, with an obvious hint of annoyance in his tone.

"Sorry, I'm going through some stuff right now and I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry" Hannah replied looking down.

"You should be." Nick shot Hannah a dirty look as if to say _**'Diva'**_

"Hannah?" Joe asked with his back turned to her

"Yeah…Joe? That's your name…Right?" Hannah replied. She knew his name but still.

"Yeah, Joe is my name and…never mind…" Joe turned around and put something in his back pocket and walked over to his brothers and band-mates.

"Joe…What's in-" Kevin was quickly cut off by a sharp jab in the ribs from Joe's elbow. "Hey! That hurt!" He complained.

"Shut up please." Joe said through gritted teeth. He wanted no one to see that he had Hannah Montana's diary.

"Okay…Well, we have to go now" Joe smiled.

"Dude, we don't we're on second last, after Mitchie Torres who is performing…now! Dudes, we have to go!" Nick said quickly. He looked at Hannah in an apologetic way. Hannah smiled and nodded as if to say. _**'Forgiven, now go out there and rock!"**_ JONAS simply left the room and went on stage. Ready to rock.

Hannah looked around for her diary. She wanted to write something before the show, so she locked the door, took off the blonde wig and was back to being Miley.

"Where is that dang diary?!" Miley said as she searched the room. She went over to where she kept it, but it wasn't there.

* * *

_**So there :) An update :) Yay! Haha. R and R please?? You don't have to. It would be nice :) ~~ Tara**_


	3. BackUp Diary

**UPDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE. Sorry for not updating in a whileee. Heckic shiz, ya know? Sorry this is short _ I was bored and I started wriiiiiiiting So 'ere we has Chapter 3! :O Ooooh. Haha. **

**_Disclaimer; I own nothing put the plot...and this laptop :O Ooooh._  
**

* * *

"_**She's gone Miles...She's not coming back, I'm so sorry baby girl…I'm sorry I kept the truth away from you for so long"**_

These were the words Miley daddy, Robby Ray, had told her when she was finally told her mother had died, and now she was being told the exact same words. Lilly was really gone, okay. Miley had known this since Saturday and today was Friday but still…it didn't seem real to Miley. It was as if this was some crazy dream Miley was stuck in.

With out Lilly, her head was gone, she had lost her diary – which she badly need right now –, She had been put on the "worst dressed listed" which was very embarrassing, lately, her voice hadn't been sounding the best, she knew this, yet everyone said other wise. Miley pulled out her spare diary…She felt geeky having one, yet she knew she'd need it and right now, she did.

_Dear Diary,_

_Lilly's really gone. It kind of scares me that I've only realized this now…They still don't know the cause of death…I know…and I'm about to tell you._

Miley put down the pen and took a sip of water, picked up the pen again and started writing.

_Okay…Lilly committed suicide, which ya know, is obvious since they found her hanging, but Lilly had her reasons. Lilly was raped. She was raped by her dad…a week previous to her killing. __Lilly sent me a text the day she committed suicide I've told no-one. I'll have too. The text simply said 'Goodbye Miley. I love you, good luck with being Hannah Montana.' I just thought maybe…she was walking out of my life. I replied 'Wait- What? Lilly…are you leaving me?' I got no response. It was later that night, not a lot later 15 – 20 minutes so, I was told Lilly was dead. It hurt. Knowing I was the last person to have communication with Lils…I miss her, a lot. I still wont believe she is gone._

Miley stopped writing; she decided to finish her diary entry on a happier note.

_On a happier note, last Sunday the concert went great! I preformed "Rockstar" "Don't Wanna Be Torn" and "I Miss You" the song for Lilly. I think it went okay…I mean, everyone clapped. I think I made Lilly proud and that's all that really matters to me. Okay, I've talked enough. ~~ Miley_

Miley smiled…life would go on and only get better…she thought.

* * *

_**Like it? Hate it? Comment and Rate it?? Haha. Okay. I have a question :O**_

_**A) How would you feel if the Lucas Brothers (A.K.A The guys from chapter 2) came and reveled Miley? **_

_**B) Have you heard State Of Emergency by Nick Jonas?! Like it?? Love it?? Tell me:)**_

_**R&R Please? ~~ It's Tara Bitch ;) (Maaah new siggy. Like it?? xD)  
**_


End file.
